Generally, containers are widely used as means for shipping goods. Particularly, when transporting goods by land from a harbor to an airport, goods are loaded in containers and transported using vehicles.
Such containers are left as they are in a harbor that is a starting point for a long period or are transported for a long time to a destination in a state of transporting via vehicles. In this case, there occur many robbery cases of goods loaded in containers.
Robbery cases as described above frequently occur due to structural defects of container security apparatuses. Though there occurs a robbery case, it is hard to be found, which is more fatal.
General containers include door latch mechanism to lock a door thereof.
Generally used door latch mechanisms have a problem of being easily opened by drilling bolts of a latch attached to the door. A seal itself may be unsealed using a general cutting device or it is easy to take the seal to pieces by using a duplication thereof.
On the other hand, electronic seal (eSeal) recently provided is similar to general door seals, identical to door latch mechanisms as a component of a container, and very easily cut off or damaged similar to door latch mechanisms, which makes it impossible to provide safe transportation of containers.